


Drabble: To Be Incarnate.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: and love was a binary star— [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Astronomical Forces, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Astronomy, Drabble, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: To Be Incarnate.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [What Are They Doing in the Next Room by Bruce Smith](http://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/what-are-they-doing-next-room).

Everything begins after everything ends. Dust from an ancient explosion re-forms into a galaxy. Somewhere, a supernova. Somewhere, planetary formation.

They are always apart. They are always together. They are always two parts of a whole.

They meet again and dance again, always careful not to grow too close. They can never resist for long. They are the same starstuff; their souls breathe as one. Their laced fingers speak of gravity, of loss, of love.

They will die at a touch, they will live at a distance, and they will love with the life of the universe in their veins.


End file.
